


A good time to struggle together

by Nejllik



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejllik/pseuds/Nejllik
Summary: Beginning:  It's a late night. Sypha's mind isn't working; apparently, neither is Trevor's.At times like these, feelings can begin to show their shy little faces.What will become of these two peculiar companions?Will their subtle silver and gold lining show?Will the other notice the human gem living besides their side?





	1. A Cold Night

It was a quiet night, one where the stars shone dimly above and the critters shyly crept about. The air was cold and sharp, but this did not bring the two companions any closer together as they lay on opposite ends of their fire. The speaker magician may have the elements under her control, but as of now, her heavy and tired mind would not be able to conjure up a spell to prevent the small snowflakes from pricking her skin with a piercing cold. The memory of blood and violence was fresh on her mind; the images of blade slicing through flesh flashed through her mind, over and over and over. Little had her actions of murder bothered her as it took place; she was merely doing what was necessary to protect herself. Now, however, she viewed her gory actions and could only see how far away she had strayed from her family's ways.

She was exhausted. Her limps ached, her muscles were torn, and her mind had a constant headache slaughtering any comfort the warm fire could bring. Despite all this, she couldn't close her eyes. She simply stared up at the sky with her bright, disturbed blue eyes. Every now and then she blinked away a snowflake and then she was back to staring. The stars spanned endlessly, from one end of the sky to the other. They calmed her, reminding her that in the vast world, her actions and her sins would gradually fade in her mind until she could reminiscence them without distaste.

Maybe she would learn to accept her rogue-like lifestyle later on, but the sad tremble of her heart did not calm down now. Sleep eventually seemed impossible, so she lifted herself up and gazed about the cold lands. The forest around the her glistened and flickered in the ever changing flame's light. The shadows stepped closer, then back, then forward, and back again, much like a erratic sort of dance. Webbed with his own dancing shadows and illuminated with the soft flame's light, Trevor lay across the clearing of dirt, curled up on his side so that his face was visible to her.

He had been her companion for many months now. Together they had slain mankind's greatest enemy, and now, they wandered aimlessly in search of her family. She hadn't told him yet that, deep down, she didn't want to find her family. If she did, Trevor would leave for sure, and she'd continue her pleasant life by people who loved her. To anyone else, such a life might sound acceptable, but to Sypha, her heart clenched and ached. The thought of leaving Trevor was infuriatingly painful. Even now, as she watched the flame gently carcass his handsome features with its gentle light, she couldn't help but feel an empty gap in her heart at the notion that she soon wouldn't be able to watch him like this anymore. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, so unlike his usual demeanor; his calm expression accentuated his rugged features: his strong jawline, his stubble, and his absolutely enrapturing, electric, beautiful, jem-like blue eyes. Wait, when did his eyes open?

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Trevor's voice completely threw off all her thoughts. His tone was not mocking. It expressed genuine curiosity, which flustered Sypha even more; just how long had she been staring?

"Y-you're awake!" She laughed nervously, shoulders straightening and headache increasing.

"I've been awake..." Trevor grumbled. The pressure of his gaze seemed to steadily rise, but he didn't move. "Tried going to bed," He stated. "But you were watching me so intensely, I thought you might attack me during my sleep or something like that…"

"And what would I get out of attacking you in your sleep? If I didn't like you that much, I would just run away." Sypha retorted, not exhausted enough to where she couldn't give him a good, strong glare.

"That's...." He sighed, "Not what I meant."  
"What? What did you mean?" She leaned forward eagerly and her eyes seemed to absorb the light of the fire. 

Trevor frowned at her, rubbed his tired eyes, and turned around, his back now facing her. "Nevermind.. just go to sleep, you look like you're going to drop dead out of exhaustion." His words may not have been very kind, but Sypha had gotten use to being able to tell the subtle difference between his rude remarks and his considerate ones.

No longer on defense, Sypha allowed herself to relax some. Whether it was her quiet sadness, or the fatigue eating away at her mind, she found herself spilling out all her thoughts.

"I can't sleep," She admitted. "I tried, but I have this headache, my mind won't be quiet, and... I just feel... bad."

Trevor turned back to look at her. When he saw her round, young faced positioned in a deep, pained frown very unfitting for her, he reluctantly pulled himself up and faced her, head resting on his hand, which was supported by his elbow and knee. "Are you sick?" He asked.

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

She fidgeted nervously; Trevor was uncomfortably aware of how her new cloak was a couple sizes too big and kept revealing portions of her smooth skin.

"I'm cold." She said at last. Trevor reached over and massaged his forehead, fighting the headache that softly began to form. "You're cold...." He repeated, "You have three blankets, we have a fire, and you're still cold." He raised his gaze at her; she flinched under his watch. "Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She said, "It's just- the fire only... well, it only warms one side. I turn over, and the other side gets cold. It's hard to fall asleep..." She watched him carefully, her gaze shy and afraid. Her overloaded mind was not working. Only her emotions steered her words and actions, and unfortunately, Trevor Belmont was not one who was kind to emotions.

"Well, unless you're sick, you'll just have to get use to it. More nights like these will come until this storm dies down.." Trevor grumbled, wishing he could go back to trying to sleep. Still, he didn't move yet. He watched Sypha almost scrupulously.

Sypha's face seemed to tremble tightly; Trevor felt a foreign feeling. His heart seemed to drop, and he feared she would cry. "Okay... okay," His voice had now taken a drastic turn, it was soft and almost soothing. "You can have my blanket too, will that help?"

He felt like letting out a groan when she shook her head in denial. He hadn't a clue on how to fix this. Perhaps he could tie her up in her blankets. She seemed to be too tired to act rationally, maybe she wouldn't remember when she woke up tomorrow.

Sypha had another suggestion. "Maybe you could... sleep besides me?" Her voice was earnest.  
He met her gaze, not amused "You're definitely sleep talking..." He muttered. "You want me to be your human heater?" He poured his usual sarcasm in his words, but Sypha just nodded.

"Please?" Her voice was so sincere, he thought he was going crazy. He must have been, because he stood up with a soft grunt, and actually walked over to her side, blanket in hand.

A smile lit up her adorable feature; he almost tripped on his way over to her. She scooted over and patted the area next to her. He accepted her invitation by dropping down next to her and drawing the blanket over himself, being sure that he didn't cover her with the blanket as well. He was already breaking his rules by merely sleeping next to his female companion; he didn't want to ruin his morals any more than this. 

Again, Sypha had other plans; she took the liberty to snuggle up next to him, with her small hand gently holding his arm and her face pressed against his shoulder. He would have shrugged her off, but her breathing had slowed and grown even. She had fallen asleep immediately.

He hadn't the heart to wake her. Despite his growing discomfort, he mildly soothed himself with a thought: at least now he had some silence and peace. Though he was uncomfortable and cold, he felt sleep gently pulling at his mind. His last thought before slipping away gently enveloped him, making up for the lack of warmth. Sypha was sure soft by his side…

 

The snow may have gotten thicker, the fire might have grown dimmer, and the winds might have howled louder, but the two were not cold, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll probably create more, since they're adorable. In this story there's a LOT left to happen, and I might get around to writing it. 
> 
> I would like to take requests, so comment below any suggestions you have~~
> 
> heheh... I hoped you like my story. 
> 
> *edited to fix errors*


	2. One step forward...

Morning came, and the sun came peaking over the eastern horizon. Rays of gold spread through the sky, gradually chasing away the dark blue and black of the night. The terrain of Wallachia had been painted white. The critters of the land stuck out their noses to taste the air, and the birds fluttered their wings awake. Softly, the songs of birds began to spread through the air. A fox padded its way across the icy land, the large thick forest rising up above it. It peaked its little snout out of a bush, keen eyes eyeing the reminiscence of a fire. It seemed some poor travelers had become entrapped within the blizzard's wrath. Carefully, the creature drew closer, its gaze fixed on the carriage. The horses looked alive, but in this weather, the fox doubted that they would want to move, not even if a fox came into their sights. 

The sun slowly drew higher, but its light was darkened by more clouds. Snow began to fall once more. Two bodies blanketed in snow were slowly being buried more. In such a cold state, fast asleep, it was unlikely that any normal human would be able to awake. Thankfully, Trevor Belmont was no normal human. 

With a large gasp bringing air into his lungs, the large man raised himself up as if breaking through the surface of a deep coma. He scanned his blindingly white surrounding, and the situation rushed back to him. Besides him stirred Sypha, snow falling out of her hair and off her shoulders. "It's cold." She complained, "Belmont... fire..."

"We shouldn't," He said. "We've got to get moving to the next town. The worse of the storm's coming. If we get caught in it, it's unlikely we'll be able to survive."

Sypha moaned in unhappiness, but even in her half-awake state, she knew sense when she heard it. The two worked together to be off on their way. Trevor patted the horses dry, examining them briefly to make sure they hadn't suffered any damage due to the cold. Sypha entered the back of the carriage to put away their blankets.

There was a flash of red from within their supplies. Out came a fox, bustling past her and disappearing within the forest before she could cry out in surprise. She stumbled out of the carriage, looking to the area of disappearance. 

"What- what is it?" Trevor spoke out, peaking into the carriage from the front. 

"A fox," Sypha's bewildered voice replied, turning towards the supplies. "Nothing's stolen by the looks of it, but that was a scare." She sighed as she moved across the carriage to sit by his side.

"Bad and good luck," Trevor muttered. 

The horses began to move; the carriage pulled slowly down the road. The trees around them were laden with snow and as time ticked on more snow accumulated. They rode East, into the sun.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" Trevor asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Huh? No, I fell asleep immediately. Why do you ask?" 

"Just wondering when the fire went out..." Trevor half lied. Sure he wondered when the fire went out, but his reason for asking was not the fire. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind. The memory of her sleepy state asking him to come sleep besides him was foggy, but he clearly recalled waking up in a cold dark night to find Sypha snuggled up to his side. If Sypha remembered, she would be terribly embarrassed, which would be annoying for Trevor. As she couldn't remember, he recounted the events on his own, which only brought on troublesome guilt for keeping a secret. Guilt or no guilt, he couldn't seem to burst out the events from last night. They were minor to the point that it was awkward to raise conversation about, but still important enough to weigh down on his mind. It was a troublesome combination.

Eventually, Trevor gave up thinking about it and simply let himself fall into a blank state of mind. It didn't last long; Sypha got tired of silence rather quickly.

"Where will you go after you find my family?" She asked.

"Oh," He groaned, "I don't know. Somewhere, I guess, there are still a lot of monsters around that need killing."

Sypha hummed in reply, eyes focused ahead. Trevor glanced over at her, surprised at her silence. Usually, she took delight in conversation and would take any opportunity to draw it out.

Silence drew on. There seemed to be nothing to say between the two. A heavy weight sat atop both's heart, neither knowing the right words to express it, not yet.

After a while, when the sun was high in the sky, conversation finally began again. 

"The snow's really picking up." Sypha commented as she pulled her new grey robe tightly around her chest. 

Trevor hummed in reply, turning the reins over in his hand. "Yeah..." He searched ahead, but through the thick snow, no land mark could be seen. "We were suppose to see the large stone on the side of the hill a while ago..." He muttered deeply.

"Did we take the wrong turn?" Sypha glanced up at him.

"Unlikely, I mean, this road hardly has any turns at all. I'd be an idiot if I got the directions wrong. Maybe trusting that guy in the bar for directions wasn't a good idea- he seemed like a jerk."

"Don't go calling random people a jerk." She sighed, turning her doubtful gaze away from him. "It could have just slipped our gaze..." 

She received an unhappy grunt in response. The snow became heavier, the wind harsher. Soon, the duo couldn't see more then a dozen yards ahead of them. The horses trotted uncomfortably but stubbornly through the cold, their strong legs carrying them forth.

"Ah," Trevor's voice was sharp with anger, "It'll be impossible to reach the town like this... By the time we get there, we'll be frozen and dead."

"We're not dying," Sypha stated, "If things get too bad... I can just try to clear the weather. I've done it before, back when my family and I were stranded in a blizzard."

Trevor's eyes glimmered with interest as he looked down at her, "You can do that? Change the weather?"

"Sure- it shouldn't be that surprising." She said, a smile brightening her face.

"You're always surprising," Trevor smiled gently in return. "Good thing I have a speaker magician as a companion."

A happy atmosphere managed to chase away their old doubts and regrets, allowing their previous thoughts to slip from their mind. To an extend, their smiles were even able to keep the cold at bay. When happiness lit up their mind and body, warmth seemed to melt into their hearts.

A couple more pleasant words passed between them; most were remarks on old memories together. Every now and then they wondered to their own life and dropped hints here and there about their own life, letting the other put the pieces together slowly. Trevor, Sypha found out with quite a bit of goading, had not had a friend in too long. His adorable bashful blush as he informed her almost convinced Sypha to tease him more, but she found mercy in her heart. With a smile, she gently pressed her shoulder against his. "Never have I had a friend so annoying and thrilling as you. I mean," She giggled, but she sounded as if she were letting out a series of smooth, nasal snorts. "It seems like since I met you, I've been getting into danger nonstop. One day it's a troll, the other it's a hoard of vampires. Another hoard of vampires, then a giant castle, and Dracula. It's all just an exciting rush; I don't want it to end. Her eyes beamed with all the light that the dim world could provide.

In her tattered robes, with her shining face and her youthful eyes, Sypha was a sight. It wasn't beauty that caught Trevor's eyes, but how pure and sincere her words had been. Her words echoed in his mind. He inhaled, turned his gaze away, and mustered up the courage to speak. "It doesn't have to end." He said. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll stumble into another blizzard, or any other deadly situation out there. I'll need a speaker magician around then, won't I?"

"You will need a friend..." Sypha's voice was gentle, in a way that held true, heartfelt joy. "And you will have one." Her hand drifted off of her lap and curled around his.

"Good to hear..." He replied, still not bringing himself to look at her. The warmth of their hands pressed together was small. This time, their happiness together could not block out the blizzard. Harsh ice tore at their skin, drawing their hands away from each others'. Sypha pulled on her cloak to shelter her face; Trevor's hands tightened on the reigns as he shouted to calm the horses. A mutter of curses came after he managed his job and Sypha gave him a distasteful look. Her eyes didn't linger on his for long when she noticed the focus in his gaze as he peered forward. She followed his eyes.

Just in front of them, it seemed impossible, but a faint light glimmered in the distance. First there was a mere speck, like a lone fire gleaming in the distance, but it increased one by one. Light after light revealed itself in the snow; the shapes and shadows of structures began to form. They drew out from the cloak of the snow and before them rose a large, stone walled city. 

Their destination had been a smaller city, much further away. Their time of arrival should have been at late night, but not any sooner. This was not their destination, but in this weather and their state of supplies, they were little disappointed on stumbling upon unexpected civilization. Little did they know; this mere accident would lead to a much greater and deadly adventure than they had ever experienced in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groans*  
> I finished the current episodes of Castlevania, and my story is not accurate whatsoever.
> 
> I didn't want to give up on writing this though, so I'll just keep on my own path in this. It'd be pretty boring if I was just rewriting the anime, wouldn't it?
> 
> Anyways, hopefully I can keep this enjoyable for you readers~
> 
> I would love to read suggestions! Just for the heck of it, I love hearing ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

The world may have been dim, but the time was still day. Snow and clouds masked the sun's light, casting an eternal shadow on every object. The city that expectantly rose before Trevor and Sypha was completely sheltered in shadows and secrets. The entire structure of its outer was defensive; the walls were high, the towers restless, and each individual stone clustered tightly to the others, as if fearful of an oncoming attack. Trevor didn't spare a glance at the gloomy yet grant city's image; he saw only the heavy, reinforced wood door that obstructed their path. 

A mutter of a curse passed through Trevor's lips as he slipped off his seat; his feat landed heavily on the ground. Sypha said nothing as she watched him knock vigorously on the door. His spoke powerfully, "We need shelter and food! We'll die in this blizzard!" Even his strong and loud voice could not pierce very successfully through the thick and stubborn winds, but the keen ear that lay beyond the door heard Trevor's words. A metal window in the door slid open; scrutinizing eyes peered through. 

"Who are you? What do you want? You ain't getting in." A rough, sore voice screeched.

Trevor darkened his gaze and opened his mouth to speak, but Sypha quickly stepped in to save the negotiation.

"Please sir," She said, "Let us through. Our horses are tired and hungry; we are cold and dirty. Please spare us an act of kindness." 

The man's eyes flickered towards her, narrowing with doubt and suspicion. It only took him a quick look of Sypha's young innocence to convince him. The old man mumbled various indiscernible words and closed the metal window tight. Shortly after, the noise of cranking and clicking machinery came through. The doors slowly creaked open; Sypha and Trevor rode in. They passed by the brown eyed old man, who fixed his gaze at the wall. Still in the gate way, they saw a red faced, plump man head towards the old man. Sypha looked back to see the plump man berating the old man with harsh, venomous words. 

"I ought to repay his kindness.." Sypha whispered to herself. Trevor tilted his head towards her. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"The old man wasn't suppose to let us in, but he did anyways. I was thinking we should do something for him, reward his act of kindness."

Trevor grunted in response, "I don't see the big deal about letting us in anyways. It's not like we have wings or fangs. What are people here so afraid of..?" 

"I don't know..." Was all Sypha could say. The two rode into the town. Snow fell continuously; the presence of other people, crossing and following the streets, didn't warm the nip in the air. Still, with the walls, towers, and houses, the wind had lessened so that the two could not hear the thick snow crunching underneath the wheels and hooves. 

Houses were dark and black with shadows; orange eyes shone out, inside them flickered family's flames and from their core rang out laughter and cries of daily life. A few moments of passing by houses and stares, they reached a promising building. A homely wooden structure stood at the corner of an intersection. A large, bolted sign hung above them, reading 'Twisting Snakes.' Warm light flooded through the windows; laughter and cheers rumbled the floor just outside the shop. 

"An bar? What will we do at a bar?" Sypha wondered.

"Haven't you travelled before? Bars have all sorts of good stuff: information, beer, food... and also rooms and things like that." Trevor replied.

"Things like that?" Sypha repeated with a huff, "Do they have a place where we can keep our carriage and horse safely?"

"Probably. I'll find out." Trevor slipped off his seat, "Stay here and watch our things." He said, turning away to the door.

"No sir," Sypha laughed out, slipping off and catching up to him. "If I know a thing about you, it's not to let you alone to get drunk or with drunk guys. You don't do so well with either." Trevor softly chuckled in response. The two entered the bar; a warmth immediately surrounded them, followed by a silence. The entire room quieted. Eyes turned towards them, watchful and unkind. Sypha felt a pressure in her stomach and a shiver up her spine, but Trevor walked forward unaffected. "Hey," He called out to the bartender, "Do you have a room for two and a space for two horses and a carriage?" 

The man took a moment or two, put down his cup, and moved out from behind the counter. He was a tall, upright man. "Right this way sir," He spoke. With as little words as necessary, he showed Trevor and Sypha storage space with hay and water. Servants rushed to tend to the horses at the man's instructions. Next, he brought them down a creaking hallway to a far room. He pushed the door opened. Air rich with dust drifted out, carrying a musty smell. Two small yet comfy seeming beds were at the end of the small room. A table was in the middle with a few chairs dotted about, and that was all. The two paid their expenses, which came at an expectantly decent price.

The man turned to leave, but Sypha spoke, "Your name... sir?"

Small black eyes aimed at her, and from underneath a black, thick mustache, the man replied, "Bumbleberry." And that was all. The man left Sypha and Trevor alone in the room.

"Well," Sypha muttered, "That was a bit rude."

"Not at all. There's a lot worse then that." Trevor replied, falling on top of a bed. 

"Just because there's worse doesn't make this any better." Sypha sighed. "I guess." Trevor paused, then started again in a low voice. "Do you get the feeling that something's off?" "I'm....." Her eyes flickered to the door, "sure it's nothing." She put her bag down on the table. "It's normal for towns people to be weary of newcomers, isn't it?" "This feels like more then just that." "We've seen less hospitality then this, haven't we?" "Doubt and fear all." Trevor muttered, "That's a rule I live by." Sypha chuckled, "Okay Mr. Doubt and fear, I'm going to bed." Trevor smiled in reply as he sat up from his bed. "Okay, I'm stepping out for a bit." He said. "No alcohol." "Yeah yeah... No alcohol." Trevor shut the door behind him and looked left and right around the hallway. It was empty.

He took a right; the floor boards squeaked with every shift of his weight. Following the turns of the main hallway, the soft chatter and mutters of the bar grew louder and louder. Soon, he stepped out into the main room. Laughter filled the room; some were singing, others talking, all at the same time. One by one, heads turned, noticed Trevor, and all the sounds softened. 

He took a seat at the counter and swiftly ordered a drink. The bartender went to work. Mummers traveled through the room like a wave. When the drink arrived, so did a visitor. Besides him, a youthful man with dark hair and light brown eyes took a seat. The stranger's smile beamed with intent; there was no trace of kindness or friendliness. "So," The man spoke, "You a' traveler?" 

Trevor raised a brow, the drink balanced snugly between to fingers. "Sure. May I help you?" He didn't bother masking himself with a smile.

"Well, if you're a traveler... you've gotta have some nice stories, eh? Why are you in our town? Where are you from?" Eyes from all around the room fastened on Trevor as the other man spoke. 

"I'm just a guy. I came from North-West from here..." Trevor spoke then rushed his drink down. He put his drink down and the bartender filled it up again.

"Just a guy?" The man repeated, "Nobody's just a guy. Come on, what's your name?" 

"Trevor." He begrudgingly replied.

"Trevor what?"

Trevor narrowed his eyes, negative emotions building up inside of him. "Trevor Belmont," He snarled, "You got a problem with that?" He had downed his third cup. The bartender poured quietly and persistently.

"A Belmont?" The man's response was loud; Trevor winced as surprised mutters filled the room for a brief moment. It became quiet again when the man spoke. "I'm Jeffery: Jeffery Dragos. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." His voice was smooth and melodic, but Trevor was not the type to be affected by a pretty persona. The way those brown eyes glinted and the unfaltering smile kept Trevor at the edge of his chair. Cunning and dangerous Jeffery seemed, but sophisticated and mature he seemed also. Trevor might be able to get somewhere with this guy.

"So, introductions are out of the way. I haven't heard of the beasts of the night reaching this area yet, but your town feels as guarded as the ones who have suffered. Why?" Trevor took a long sip from his drink. 

"We aren't attacked by beasts of the night. No sir, not yet." Jeffery chuckled, "We have a much more annoying problem then that..."

"Hmmm?" Another sip.

"Barbarians. They come from just over the Southern border- burn our houses, steal our women. The walls you see surrounding this city is built because of them." As the man spoke, tension in the room was slowly began to disintegrate away. Another man leaned in, fatter and friendlier. "If you're a good fighter, you should join the army. Pay is as good as it can get for a barbarian's head." The man said.

"If you don't get slaughtered in the process, that is." Jeffery said, "You would, Gilbert, that's why you stick to baking bread."

"Shut it, brat." Gilbert snarled. The two shared a chuckle and Trevor observed.

"Your city doesn't seem so bad," He decided with a hidden smile. "But I'm afraid I've already got places to be. Got lost on my way here. Hey, do you know where the town Talkien is?"

For once in his life, his transactions at the bar was smooth. He paid for his drinks, which came at a much higher cost then he anticipated. He thought he only drank one or two, but they charged him the price of five. Either way, the gentlemen he spoke to had informed him what he had came for; the fool who gave him directions previously had not known what he was doing. Intoxicated, Trevor stumbled his way back to the room where Sypha slept. The door creaked open than creaked shut. Everything was drapped in shadows; he could barely make out the shape of Sypha's rising lungs. His steps creaked and bent the wood uncomfortably, or maybe that was just his state of mind. He stumbled across the room and then crashed down on his bed, the world swirling wondrously around him in a wild manner. Slowly, the dim outside lights slowly faded from his view. His eyes drifted shut, and the warm feeling of alcohol drifted him to sleep.

 

He awoke to screams and scorch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much shipping this time about, sorry~
> 
> While I wait for the right shipping moment, I'll have fun writing the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> I write because I like making others happy.
> 
> also I love ships.


End file.
